


Once Upon the Breath of Kyne

by MaraJade96



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alpha Vilkas, Dragonborn is a mutt, F/M, Flashbacks, Knotting, Kyne Festival is made up, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nord/Altmer Dragonborn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, after skjor's death but before kodlaks, alcohol was involved in the creation of this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJade96/pseuds/MaraJade96
Summary: Obviously, Skyrim and its characters belong to Bethesda, but I borrowed them for my poor attempt at a story. Title doesn't make sense, but it was the first thing to pop in my head. Hope those of you who read this will enjoy it.The Kyne Festival arrives in Whiterun once again to celebrate the rebirth of the Gildergreen. Alithea and Vilkas have a moment late into the night and early into the next day. But will they regret their actions? Or will they even remember the night before.(SHIT SUMMARY!!!)





	1. Chapter One: Fredas, 24th of Rain's Hand

Chapter One: Fredas, 24th of Rain's Hand

It was the Kyne Festival once more in Whiterun.

The Companions had been on another hunt around Whiterun Hold, the game bountiful and the kills successful. The women of the city and of the Companions had been helping set up decorations as the meat had been butchered and seasoned for the celebration.  
The food was prepared and prayers had been said around the Gildergreen, signaling the start of the festivities. Many hours passed and the Companions had withdrawn into the hall and continued with drink and story. Farkas and Corvin had disappeared hours ago. The only ones still up, other than Tilith, enjoying the mead were Athis, Ria, Vilkas and Alithea. The two former were still swapping stories, while the latter just sat by the fire place and enjoyed the silence of each others company.

Glancing to the Nord out of the corner of her eye, Alithea took in his form. She would not deny to herself that she had found the man attractive, however she wasn't really sure how to go about the mechanics of a relationship. If she truly thought about it, Vilkas had caught her eye at first glance, that one day a long time ago when she and Corvin defeated Alduin. With the build of a true nord, strong jaw, and dark hair, he was everything she had ever imagined in a mate. But when she had seen his eyes for the first time, the ice blue going silver that she would soon associate with the werewolves of the Circle, she knew that she had found one she would consider making a life with.

Someone cleared their throat, bringing Alithea out of her wandering thoughts, only to realize that Vilkas had been talking to her, but had caught her staring instead. Looking away in embarrassment, she took a sip of her now warm and flat ale, swallowing hard. 

“Forgive me,” she said. “I’m not sure what came over me. What did you say?” She asked, running a hand through her snow white hair, a blush on her pale skin. She gasped when Vilkas caught her fingers in his on the way back down to her lap, staring wide eyed as he kissed her knuckles.  
“I asked if you would like me to walk you to Breezehome so you could retire for the night, but it seems that you were a bit preoccupied,” He looked her in the eye and said,” Not that I mind.”  
Slowly, as if dealing with a frightened rabbit, he leaned towards her, eyes now on her lips. Alithea leaned in as well, her eyes shuttering closed as they finally met in a soft kiss. His hand gently cupped her face, his thumb rubbing softly against her high cheekbone. When they separated for air, Alithea gasped and licked her lip, the taste of mead and male still on her tongue. Vilkas lead her to her feet and towards the living quarters. Once they were downstairs and in Vilkas’s room, he shut the door quietly and pushed her against it. Placing both hands on the wall on either side of her head, he leaned in and began to kiss her again, harder this time. Alithea grabbed onto his tunic and tugged him closer, moaning into his mouth as his tongue swept inside. His hands dropped to her shoulders and then to her breasts as he began to feel her through her clothes. Making quick work of the ties, her shirt soon lay on the floor by their feet, and not long after, his followed.

Alithea ran her hands along his broad chest, nails scrapping lightly and catching on one of his dark nipples, drawing a growl from his lips as he kissed her jaw and nibbled on a slightly pointy ear and one of the five piercings that adorned the appendage. Things started to heat up and they both kicked off their boots and wrestled with their pants. Finally in just their underthings, Vilkas hauled Alithea up by her ass, wrapping her legs around his waist as he continues to kiss the woman beneath him. Her moans came out soft, and he wanted more. So his hand traveled from her rump to her inner thigh and to the wet heat of her core. Alithea’s undergarments were soaked through, and she moaned a little louder as he began to rub her through the rough material. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her head fell back against the door. Moving the fabric to the side, Vilkas pushed one finger into her core, the tight heat sucking at the digit. The nord-elf gasped then groaned, kissing his neck and jaw as he began to pump his finger in and out of the heat space. He continued this for a while until he deemed her ready, mostly by the fact that she was riding his finger as best she could. Pushing in a second, he gave her time to adjust, and was soon adding a third and fourth as she took each one deep inside her. 

“Vilkas, please. I need you inside me. I’m ok,” she gasped into his shoulder. “I can take it.”  
“Are you sure, lass? I’m not small, and I don't want to hurt yeh.” She answered by pushing his loincloth down off his hips and trying to rid herself of hers as well. Vilkas slowed her down by moving her hands aside, untying the cords at the sides and letting them fall to the floor at his feet. Alithea gasped at the sight of his larger than average member, and as he lined it up with her core and began to slowly push inside, Alithea moaned, her mouth watering. She winced in slight pain, so he stopped, giving her time to adjust to his girth. Slowly they went, until he was fully seated, both of them panting hard against one another's shoulders as her heat clamped and loosened around him. He turned his head to the side to draw her into a soft kiss, nipping her lip and sweeping her mouth with his tongue. With a quick peck to his cheek, she gave the signal for him to move and he gently pulled out of her, and thrust back in steadily. 

It did not take long for her to fully adjust and Alithea was riding him for all she was worth, biting his shoulder as to not wake those who were asleep. The texture of the wood behind her dug into her spine as Vilkas pistoned in and out of her quickly, growling and groaning with every thrust. She whimpered and moaned, nails clawing into his broad back as he growled in her ear and thrust into her roughly. With each push and pull of his hips, Vilkas brought her closer to release, the knot in her stomach coiling tighter and tighter, waiting for the right moment to snap. One of his broad hand clung to her hip as he pounded into her soaked core, the other tracing patterns along her thigh and side. Then his fingers grazed her nub, and her moans went up in pitch. Spreading his feet wide and slightly changing angles as he thrust back in, he listened as she gasped aloud and then bit his shoulder, hard enough to leave dark red bite marks. He had found her pleasure spot. 

“Is that what - nnggg- you were looking for, Ali? Hmm? Looking for the right place for –oh fuck- for my fat cock to rub against? Hmm?” He groaned in her ear as he hammered into her harder, hitting that spot deep inside her with every thrust. Talos, he was so close. Just. A. Little. **more..**  
“Vilkas...” she whispered in his ear, nibbling on the soft flesh. “Please....” 

At that final word and with one final bone jarring thrust, Alithea felt Vilkas unload his seed deep inside her, a moan vibrating against her lips as he kissed her. That was what caused the coil to snap, her walls tightening around him, milking him for all she was worth. She gasped into his mouth as he continued to piston his hips, dragging a second, stronger orgasm out of the halfbreed. Her walls tightened like a vise, making it hard for the werewolf to move. As he continued to thrust, Alithea groaned turned to a sharp noise of wonderment as she felt the base of his member swell to an impossible size and lodge itself in her core, locking her to him. The feeling of him rubbing against her walls despite not really being able to move pulled a third orgasm from her, though it was weaker than the others. She leaned her head against his cheek, panting for air as the after shock slowing ground to a halt. And when the swelling at the bottom of his member allowed him to pull out of her, she looked into Vilkas’s eyes and smiled.

“That was incredible. Who would have thought you had that much stamina in you.” Vilkas growled at her as he kissed her lips roughly.  
“I’ll show you stamina, lass.” He hauled her off the wall and threw her onto his bed, a laugh falling from her lips as he climbed over her and began kissing down her body.

 

They made love well into the morning, falling asleep in each others arms and when she finally woke up, she had a pounding headache and a sore body. Realizing where she was, Alithea slipped from the arms of the man that she had sworn years ago to never fall in love with. Dressing quickly and silently, she left for Breezehome, ashamed of her actions. When she arrived, she found a tub of hot water waiting for her in her room. Sweet, blessed Lydia, always taking care of her. She washed quickly and climbed naked into bed. And as she lay there thinking about the night before, she knew he would wake up not remembering a thing, as it was a common occurrence for Vilkas to get drunk enough to forget who he was. With a sigh of sadness, Alithea felt tears fall, knowing she would always remember.

A short time later, she realized she had missed her moon blood. Racing to Arcadia, her fear was confirmed. She was with pup....

 

...So she ran.


	2. Chapter Two: Morndas, 30th of Sun's Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alithea is passing through Whiterun on her way back to Markarth from the Dwarven ruins of Mzulft. She sees Vilkas while on her way up to Dragonsreach, but avoids him as best she can and runs into an old friend. During her stay, she feels the baby start moving.

Chapter Two: Morndas, 30th of Sun's Height 

Heaving the door shut as she entered into the sunlight, Alithea sighed in relief when she heard the fire rune she had planted before leaving Mzulft explode and kill the remaining falmer that had been chasing her. She sat on a stone next to the door with a groan, removing her pack and the breastplate to her Ebony armor. Every piece of armor had started growing tighter around her middle as the child within her grew with time. Smiling fondly at her little baby bump and placing a hand over it, she began to hum a tune that her mother used to sing.

"I can not wait to see what kind of person you become, my little one," she said to the child. Alithea smiled again and then moved to look through her pack at everything that she had found down in the ruins and at the blade she had been sent to recover by a woman living near Markarth. The blade itself wasn't anything special, but whoever had crafted it had taken great care to make it look as close to a glass dagger as they could and it looked like it had a minor enchantment on it. She placed it back in its sheath and then back in her bag. Heaving up from her rocky seat, she strapped her armor back on with the intent to take it out a little ways to fit over her stomach when she returned to her home in Whiterun for some rest on her trip back to the Reach. She slowly trudged down the hill to the entrance of the ruins, sidestepping the bodies of the thieves that had been camping there when she arrived. She felt a little bad that she had killed them, but then again, they shouldn't have attacked her in the first place. Coming up on even ground, she smiled as she saw Shadowmere waiting for her as he always did. The dark creature snorted as she approached and stepped closer when she held out her hand. She pet his muzzle and then strapped her backpack to his saddle. He then knelt down so she could hop on and lurched up when she was settled. They turned towards Whiterun and took off at a full gallop, trying to get as far as they could before nightfall.

 

A days hard ride later had the pair coming up on Whiterun stables. Alithea dismounted Shadowmere and got him settled in for the night before heading up the road to the main gates. It was early enough that she could run up to Dragonsreach and collect the bounty on a giant from Proventus before turning in for the evening. She hailed the guards and slipped inside the city, dropping off her bag in Breezehome and changing into normal clothes before heading up to Dragonsreach. As she walked through the city, she took a deep breath and smiled. Even though she hadn't been here for a few months, she considered this place her home and greeted several people on the streets who she know by name. She had really missed this city. However, her peace was short lived as she entered the market.

Walking out of the Bannered Mare was the one person she had prayed to Mara that she wouldn't see while she was in town. Vilkas. He was accompanied by his brother and Athis, looking like he had had a few too many this particular evening. Alithea ducked behind one of the stands, hoping that he hadn't seen her. The trio turned towards Jorvaskar, and she thought she was in the clear. But she knew something was up when Athis stopped and leaned down to adjust the laces of his boots, telling the twins he would catch up. Alithea slunk farther behind the stall, but she knew it was too late. Athis was walking right towards her and he had a grin on his face.

"'Ello, old friend. Seems that you're a little worse for wear," he said as Alithea came out from behind her hiding place. He held out his arms for the Nord-Elf to step into and embraced her. He then held her at arms length and looked her over. When his eyes landed on her belly, his grin widened as he said," Lil' tike is growin' quick, aint it."  
Alithea smiled and laughed at her friend. Athis was the only one of the Companions that knew of her condition, and he guarded her secret with pride. And even though she had never told him who the father was, he was a smart Dunmer and had figured it out quick. He had come after her when she had first disappeared from Whiterun three months ago and had found Alithea in a depression so deep that he didn't know if he could help. So he had sent for Lydia, her housecarl, and the faithful woman had snapped her Thane out of the slump she had been in. When she had told them the story of how she became pregnant, Athis had blurted," Its Vilkas, isn't it?" Alithea's silence had said it all.

Now, Alithea was three and a half months pregnant, with the best support group that she could ever have. The friends chatted for a little while in the middle of the market place 

 

 

(A.N.: Hey everyone. I'm still working on this chapter, so more to be added at a later date. Happy Early Independence Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Bethesda holds the rights to their NPC's, cities, etc.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of dialogue and the fact that this has taken so long. Ive been having issues in my personal life that have had me in a tough spot, but im getting help for myself and my family and I are working out eachothers differences.   
> Kuddos and comments are welcome.


	3. Update-ish

Hello to everyone following this story. I’m sorry that I haven’t updated in quite some time. I’m still dealing with personal issues and have been super busy working and raising kids. I’m hoping to write more soon, but this story is on hiatus until further notice. Thanks for your support and everyone have a wonderful weekend and Veterans Day ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I might try to write more to this.... like a journal or something


End file.
